kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint-Illiers (UW)
Saint-Illiers is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. The capital of the United Kingdom of Novara-Archelonia, Saint-Illiers is a world bustling of culture and prestige. It serves as the primary headquarters of the faction supporting Henry for King of Novara-Archelonia. Points of Interest Saint-Illiers is a large capital world, the largest world out of all of the domains of Novara-Archelonia. The world is divided into 4 arrondissements municipaux, or, municipal administrative divisions. Two each located on opposite sides of the River Louvre. Access to the arrondissements from across the river is provided via two bridges, the''' Pont des Arts', the largest bridge of Saint-Illiers, and the '''Pont Pierre I', named after the First Emperor of the Heartless, Peter I (Pyotr Alexeievich Crossnov), who visited the city and met then King Richard IV in 200 BDC/23224 EUC. Louvre Arrondissement (I Arrondissement) The First Arrondissement, known as the Louvre Arrondissement, is dedicated to Business and Administration, and is the home of the Palais Royal, the home of the Royal Family, which is located at the South end, on the opposite end of the Avenue de l'Opera. Along the Avenue is the famed Opera des Capucines, Saint-Illiers esteemed Opera House. Another famed landmark along this street is the Luna the Huntress' Gardens, named after the Goddess Luna, who also served as the Goddess of the Hunt. The Avenue would continue into the Second Arrondissement. The other major street is the Rue de Valenciennes, named after a major battle fought between Novara-Archelonia and Bourgogne. And runs from the top of the first district to the fourth district, and runs along the Pont des Arts Bridge. Along this route is the National Library, Bibliothèque nationale de le Double Monarchie''. ''The National Library houses all that has ever been published in Archelonia. Another Palace, the Palace des Coligny, is also located in this road. Temple Arrondissement (II Arrondissement) The Second Arrondissement, known as the Temple Arrondissement, is the world's shopping district, and home to the largest market in the form of the Carreau du Temple, named as such as it stood on the former headquarters of the Keyblade Order of the Temple (The Templar Keyblade Knights of Archelonia). It is also home to the Illiers Bourse, the stock exchange of the Kingdom, located at the opposite end of the Avenue de l'Opera, and is the only business related area in the Arrondissement. What makes this a popular site for shopping stems is the large number of along Rue d'Abbeville, which runs along the second and third Arrondissements via the Pans Pierre I. passages containing multiple bazaars where they sell goods. One of the most prominent being the Passage des Panoramas, which at nighttime is always lighted using gas lamps, the only part of the Arrondissemnt to use this (most others use modern electric lamps). Saint-Laurent Arrondissement (III Arrondissement) The Third Arrondissement, also known as the Saint-Laurent Arrondissement, serves as the main entryway, both via rail (the train from Saint-Illiers to Terre Depart Academy is via the Gare de l'Est.) and by air (Aurelius Spaceport). It is the home of the seat of the Church of Novara, and one of the iconic buildings which was replicated in La Cité des Cloches, is the Catherdral of Notre Dame de Illiers (Our Lady of Illiers). Nearby this is the Saint-Illiers Tower, named after Illiers the Wise, who lived in this city during the Keyblade Wars. This tower, standing at over 50m (164 ft) tall, was once the tallest structure in all of Saint-Illiers, before it was replaced with the Moneuse Tower in the 4th Arrondissement. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Unsungverse Ménilmontant Arrondissement (IV Arrondissement) The Fourth Arrondissement, also known as the Ménilmontant Arrondissement, is the smallest of the four Arrondissements of Saint-Illiers, and also the local residential district, where most of the 10 million residents of Saint-Illiers reside. Because it is the residential district, it is lacking in a large number of landmarks, but makes up for it in having the world's tallest, the Moneuse Tower. Standing at 325 m (1,063 ft), the Moneuse Tower is one of Novara-Archelonia's most iconic structures. and an universal cultural icon, with over 12 million coming to ascend the Tower every year. Trivia *Saint-Illiers is based on the city of Paris proper, it being the capital of France, and also of the Dual Monarchy of Divergences from Victoria II, of which Novara-Archelonia is based on. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Category:Unsungverse